The Bet
by daniela692001
Summary: jay and alex just broke up and a new girl comes to degrassi, jay and sean make a bet, but the bet wasnt that jay falls in love with her, but will she feel the same, and what if she finds out about the bet. rated r for language and sexual content this is m
1. Default Chapter

**As Jay walked up to the school he thought to himself. **

**'Great another day, another fuckin day in this fuckin school i should have skipped today.' **

**Jay couldnt stand the thought of seeing Alex all over her new boy toy Eric. She dumped him the week before for the new rich kid just because he bought her expensive shit. As he walked through the main doors of school he past Sean with out even saying hi. **

**Sean would have followed him to his locker but they knew Jay needed some alone time. He walked up to his locker to grab his things. He liked his locker it was away from everyone else. As he was getting his things from his locker he notice this girl walking his direction with a piece of paper. Must have been her new locker cause looked like she was looking for hers. She stopped at the locker right next to Jays. He looked her up and down he thought she was kind of cute. **

**She had on a pair of baggy blue jeans with a white thong on and a white halter top with a black bra she had diffrent colored streaks of browns golds and red in her hair which was pulled in a high messy bun, she had gold eyes and full lips with her lipet and nose pierced she had 6 tattoos 2 chinese symbols one each on her shoulder blades a symbol of a star or something on the back of her neck, a memorial cross on her arm and barb wire that looked like it was cutting into her arm and bleeding on her other arm and a scrool on her wrist with 3 chinese symbols in it and with flowers around it it covered the whole inside of her inner lower arm, she had a nice figure looked like she had a little 6 pack going on and strong but nice arms. **

**Jay closed his locker and leaned on it. **

**"Hey wad up im Jay."**

**He reached his hand out to shake hers. As soon as she had her locker open she looked at Jay and said**

**"Hey im Danielle." **

**She took his and and shaked it.**

**"What is your first class i can tell you were it is." **

**"My first class is shop class where i get to learn shit i already know so its a easy a for me." **

**She laughed after she said that Jay thought it was a really nice laugh alot better the the other dumb girls around here.**

**"Well i have that class first to so i will escort you if you like?"**

**"Sure why not." **

**They walked to class silent Jay really didnt know what to say. It was weird for him he was the bad boy he always knew waht to say to the ladys but this time he didnt. **

**"So you seeing anyone just to you know start a conversation." **

**"Oh well just to start a conversation yea i am seeing someone we have been together for 2 years but latley the relationship is going down hill." **

**"oh really im sorry to here that i hope everything works out?"**

**"Thanks i hope so to." **

**"Well here is shop class if you want you can sit with me and my boy Sean in the back?" **

**"Sure why not." **

**"Great right over here." **

**"Hey Sean this is Danielle. Danielle this is my boy Sean." **

**"hey nice to meet you." **

**"nice to meet you" **

**Jay sat next to Sean and Danielle sat accross from them. As the teacher started to talk Sean leaned over and whispered in Jays ear quietly enough so Danielle couldnt here. **

**"Jay man this chick is not bad lookin, but she looks like a tough girl though i bet it is going to be hard for you to get down her pants cause i know what is what you are planing." **

**"Sean my man come on im Jay the ladys man i can get any girl i want but shes got a man and i guess they are having problems so im not going to interfer." **

**"Oh when has that ever stopped you i think you are scared." **

**"Whatever i am not scared if i wanted to i could screw her."**

**"Oh really u want to make a bet on that?" **

**"Yea lets." **

**"Good u have exactly two months to screw her and if you dont do it you have to leave Ellie alone and quit being mean to her and i get to borrow your car for a week." **

**"And when i win cause i know i will you have to clean my apartment for two months, deal?" **

**"deal." **

**Jay and Sean shook on it.**

After the guys shook hands they decided to actually listen to the teacher for a little bit. Jay kept glancing at Danielle he thought she was really cute she wasnt like a model or anything but he liked that. She hardly had any makeup on just a little eyeliner and lip gloss that was it. For some reason he couldnt get his eyes off of her it was like a trance Danielle glanced over to Jay and caught him looking and she smiled at him.She couldnt help thinking to herself that he was really cute everything about his look was cute. But she had to think to herself that she had a man at home a man that she loved dearly. A couple minutes later the bell rang and all the students got up and started exiting the classroom.

'"Hey where is your next class?"

"Its computer class with Mr.Simpson."

"No way I have the same class."

"Cool care to show me the way to the class?"

"No problem."

They walk into the class and take the seats in the way back. As they go to sit down Mr.Simpson walks up to the class and says.

"Class we have a new student with us, Danielle can you please come up here and introduce yourself alittle please."

"Sure why not."

Danielle walked up to the front of the classroom and looked at Jay who was making a funny face to make her smile.

"Hola my name is Daniela lee Carello, i was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico , and at the age of 5 moved to Brooklyn New York.Then when i was 14 i moved to Detorit Mich. with my older brother, then when i was 16 i moved to Long Beach Cali with my mom. Then a year later my moms job transferred us here."

"Wow you had a very intresting life."

"I must add Daniela you have a very beautiful accent you have."

"So what spanish back ground do you have if i may ask?"

"Sure well on my moms side i am puerto rican a little dominican republic, a little bit from elsalvador, and a little mexican. And on my dads side i have italian, german, and a little greece so you can say i am alittle of everything."

"Wow Daniela that is very impressive."

"Gracias Mr.Simpson but my friends call me Danielle."

"Oh that is no problem so how do you like Degrassi so far?"

"I like it so far i met alot of cool and intresting people here." She said giving Jay a weird look.

"Well you may have a seat now i am done embarrising you." The whole class laughed and she went and sat next to Jay.

"And now class its time for the learning process to begin." Mr.Simpson was a pretty cool teacher Danielle thought.

"Daniela what a cute sweet name."

"Jay shove it or i will hurt you and i dont want to."

"Now everyone please login, oh Danielle i havent had time to put you in the system could you please share with Jay please?"

'Yea that's no problem."

As Danielle got up to move her seat closer to Jays he grabed it and put it as close as he could to himself. A s she sat down Jay looked at her eyes really looked into her eyes.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Your eyes they are beautiful."

"Yea right i bet you say that to all the girls."

"No not every girl almost everygirl." Danielle couldnt help but laugh, Jay just loved her laugh.

"You are a typical male you know that?"

"Yes i do thankyou."

The day went pretty fast she had 3 classes with Jay shop computer and lunch. After school Danielle took the bus home she didnt really want to bother waiting for Jay or her other friends she was to tired she would see them tommorrow.


	2. chapter 2

**chapter 2:**

**The second day she got there a little early to hopefully run into Jay but she didnt see him all day he wasnt at shop or at computer class. Lunch came around and she was starting to wonder where jay was She looked around and saw no one she knew. Then she felt hands cover her eyes then she heard a familair voice.**

**"Guess who gorgeous?" **

**"Jay i should have known it was you."**

**"Oh really is that so how did you know it was me."**

**"Easy youy where aspen just like my brother does, thats how."**

**"Oh is that so huh." As Jay said that he put his arms around Danielles body and she leaned back agaainst him so he could rest his head on her shoulder. Danielle smelt so nice alot nicecr then Alex and she fit so perfect in his arms like they were a perfect match. Danielle loved the feel of being in Jays arms. Yea she had a man but her relationship was on the rocks he never came to see here he wouldnt call for days on end she loved him to death but had to come to the realization that her and Dan are pretty much over. **

**"So what are you getting for lunch pizza or spagetti?"**

**"I dont know you have been here longer what do you think is better."**

**"The pizza."**

**"Ok pizza it is." They walked up to the lunch lady and Jay asked for 2 slices of pizza. Danielle was about you order one for herself but Jay told her he got one for her then asked her what she wanted to drink so he grabbed 2. As they walked up to the cash register Danielle went to pull outsome money but Jay stoped her.**

**'What do you think you are doing, i am the guy i am paying today so put your money away."**

**"Fine fine you win."**

**"Good i always win."**

**"Ok fine, so where are we sitting oh mighty one hehe." **

**"Lets sit outside where we can have some privacy."**

**Danielle and Jay walked outside and sat next to the building on the grass.**

**"So where were you this morning?''**

**"Oh i had to do somestuff with Sean." **

**"Oh ok."**

**"So how is your second day going so far?"**

**"Good i am makng alot of friends and shit."**

**"Thats good."**

**They chatted the whole lunch period about cars and degrassi. The rest of the day went by fast. Before to long it was time to go home. She didnt see Jay after lunch. She walked to her locker hoping he would be there but he wasnt no sign of him. Danielle walked out of degrassi to find Jay leaning on his civic with three she hated to say it but really hot blonde girls and one hugging all up on his arm like her trophy. Danielle walked fast past them she felt so stupid she actually thought Jay might actually like her when he can have chicks like that. As she walked past them Jay saw her and pushed the girl that was on him off of her (gently though) and walked up to Danielle.**

**"Hey Danielle where are you going?"**

**"Um its the end of the school day and i am going home Jay."**

**"Oh yea well let me take you home."**

**Danielle could here the other girls talking shit. Danielle leaned close to Jay and whispered in his ear.**

**"Im not in the mood to deal with ditz today."**

**"Good either am i so come on i am giving you a ride home and you cant say anything."**

**Jay grabbed Danielles hand and escorted her to his car.**

**"Sorry ladies but i am bring this lovely lady home."**

**Jay opened the passenger door and helped Danielle in.**

**"I thought we were happing tonight Jay?"**

**Danielle looked to see which one said it and of course it was the one all over him.**

**"Bonnie i never said we were happing tonight, you need to realize you are not my type so deal."**

**Bonnie looked at Danielle and gave her a dirty look then flipped her hair and walked of with her other dumb friends. Jay went to the drivers side and got in then drove away. On the way to her house she wondered to herself what was Jays type and if she ever had a chance with him. Jay looked over at her damn she was pretty and she wasnt like Bonnie Danielle was smart funny had a great personality.**

**'Shit jay get ahold of yourself she is a bet a bet you need to win dont let your feelings get in the way of waht you have to do.' Jay thought to himself.**

**"You didnt have to do that you know."**

**"I know i didnt but i wanted to."**

**Jay looked over at her and saw her beautiful smile damn he loved that. Danielle saw his hand on the shift knob and took it in hers she loved the way her hand felt in his.**

**"So tell me where i am going."**

**"You want to take this road coming up on the left right here and my house is there."**

**Jay pulled into the drive way to find a 1969 ford cobra mustang in mint condition.**

**"Who owns that hot rod?" **

**Jay and Danielle got out of his car and walked up to the stang.**

**"This is my baby."**

**"This is yours?"**

**"Yea its my baby i just got a brand new enginr for it so we are in the process of putting it in. Almost everything in this car is original, all i did was re paint it new engine, new stereo, chrome wheels and new exaust That will be able to have flames come out of it."**

**"Nice very nice, hey if you need any help with this just tell me and me and sean will come and help no prob."**

**"Ok i will keep that in mind."**

**"Well i have to get going tommorrow is saturday is it cool if i come by tommorrow around 12?"**

**"yea sounds good see you then."**

**"K its a date see you then."**

**Jay went and gave her a hug and got in his car and drove off.**

**'A date with jay wow.' She thought to herself as she walked into the house.**


	3. chapter 3

**Danielle couldnt sleep that night all she could think about was Jay and her date with him and the fact that she was serious with someone. But at the same time he was treating her like shit disappering all the time not calling it was getting to her wondering what he was doing and who he was doing. Maybe going on a date with Jay is waht she needs to help her realize she dont need Dan in her life to make her happy. After a while she finally fell asleep.**

**Jay layed in his bed thinking about Danielle and the bet. At first Jay thought she was another Alex or another Paige or even Emma, but she wasnt she was like himself. She loved everything he did was down to earth and he didnt want to idmit it but he was starting to fall for her alittle. But then her remebered the boyfriend and how she said he was a dick to her and shit. 'How can anyone treat her like shit?' Jay thought to himself. After a while Jay fell asleep dreaming of Danielle.**

**"_Ring, Ring, Ring."_**

**Danielle looked at her clock it read 10:20. Danielle grabed her cell almost dropping it.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey sleeping beauty rise and shine its me your one and only. Im kind of at your house right now."**

**"You are joking right."**

**"No im not can i come in or no."**

**"Yea just knock on the door my mom will let you in and she will tell you where my room is bye"**

**"Bye."**

**Jay went to the door and knocked on it. After a minute or sothe door opened and satnding there was the cutest little girl about 7 years old. She was dark skin with glasses and long black hair. She was very skinny and short.**

**"Can i help you?"**

**"Yea im here to see Danielle."**

**"Melly who is at the door sweetie." A tall lady asked as she walked to the door.**

**It must be there mom she has the same skin color as the little girl but has Danielles eyes. She looked young but very beautiful.**

**"There is a boy here to see Daniela mommy."**

**'Daniela' Jay thought to him self.**

**"Hi im Danielas mom becky and you are?"**

**"Oh im Jay, i go to school with Daniela."**

**"Ohok well you can go to her room she is probably still in there sleeping, here Melly will show you."**

**Jay and Melly walked down the hall to a door that had a sign that said go away. Melly opened the door and ran and jumped on the bed. Jay looked around the room. It was a really cool room it was like a guy/girl room. She had grey walls, she had red velvet cloth covering her 2 windows and her closet. she had white chinese sheets with a brite red converter. Her bed was on the floor only a box spring and a mattress. There was pictures of nice old muscle cars, she had a poster of the happy bunny thats said ' its all about me, deal with it' 2 posters of vin diesel, one of eminem. She had purple lights on her ceiling and a gargoyle fountain with a black light above it. There was a couch and a really nice entertainment system and there were red pillows between her bed and the tv where a cute little black lab was laying. **

**Then jay look on her bed and saw her laying there ever so beautiful she had on tiny blue boxers that had little duckies all over them with a black sports bra. Jay looked at her she had nice arms and a littel six pack going on. He never seen her hair down before and it looked beautiful .**

**"Daniela jays here to see you wake up sleepy head."**

**"Im up melly now go play."**

**Danielle sat up in her bed and said hi to Jay. Jay went and sat next to Danielle and she rested her head on his shoulder.**

**"So what do you want to do today Daniela."**

**"Ugh dont call me that i hate that name."**

**"Haha so how about we go to the new aquarium."**

**"Ok sounds like alot of fun so go out in the living room with melly and i will get dressed."**

**"Ok see you in a couple minutes."**

**Jay walked out to the living room where Melly was he sat on the couch and Melly came over sat on his lap and showed him pics of the famlies vacation to Puerto Rico last year. In Danielles room she changed into tight low hip huggers with red lining and a red halter top and a white button up shirt but she didnt button it up. She pulled her hair half up and put a little glitter and eye liner on her eyes and a little lip gloss and walked out of her room to Jay.**

**"Im ready."**

**"Wow you look great."**

**Jay stood up while he picked up Melly and set her down on the couch.**

**"Mom im going out with Jay i will be back later. Melly dont forget to do your homeowrk and if you get stuck on any just skip them and when i get home i will help you with it."**

**"Ok bye Daniela bye Jay."**

**"Bye sweetie."**

**Jay and Danielle walked out of her house and to Jays civic he went to the passengers side and opened the door for her and she got in. Jay got in the drivers side and started to back out.**

**"were off to the aquarium fun thanks Jay."**

**"No prob."**


	4. chapter 4

**While they drived to the aquarium Jay decided it would be a fun way to get to know her better.**

**"Ok lets play 20 questions i will go first, what is your favorite color?'' **

**"Red i love red, red, red i love it.'' **

**''Ha really i thought you were going to pick pinkor something." **

**"You have seen my room it is like a shrine for red." **

**''What is your favorite color."**

**"Black cant you see?"**

**Jay was pointing to everything in his car and his jacket all black.**

**"Ok have you ever done drugs?"**

**When Jay said that he did the rock eyebrow lift.**

**"I use to do marijuana when i was going through very hard times and when i was depressed, but i got help and over comed it. What about you have you ever done drugs?"**

**"Im sure most people think i have but i havent i only drink. Oh and i drink alot of coffee which should be concider a drug cause you can get hooked. hahaha"**

**"haha yea i guess that is consider a drug in its own way."**

**"What is your favorite drink like soda or milk or whatever."**

**"Its going to sound crazy and you are going to laugh."**

**"Come on i wont laugh i promise."**

**Jay gave an unresistable puppy dog face.**

**"Oh how can i resist that face, ok when i was little and i would have nightmares my older brother would make me warm milk with sugar and cinnamon on top. It use to help me fall back to sleep."**

**"Aww how sweet well my favorite drink is pepsi i love it."**

**"ooohhhh."**

**"Ok when did you lose your virginity?"**

**"I knew that was coming ha. i was 16."**

**"What about you big shot?"**

**"I lost mine when i was 16 to."**

**"Ok what is your ideal date/romantic love making?"**

**"Oh gosh well i would love like a picnic on the beach of the lake and have a romantic dinner and after that go back to the house and there is a path of rose petals leading to the bed and in the bedroom there are rose petals all on the bed and the floor with candles everywhere."**

**"Wow that sounds really nice that would be like my idea in a way."**

**"Ok i am sorry but i have to ask what is going on between you and your boyfriend?"**

**"Where is your favorite place to get away from everything?"**

**"Wolf den park you walk about 2 miles north you find your self on top of the cliffs and in the middle there is a huge rock that looks like a seat. I sit there and look into the wilderness its so beautiful and peaceful i love it so much. what about you?"**

**"The lake i sit on the life guard stands and look out into the water it just calms me."**

**"I dont know any more hes changed, me and him were engaged and it got really intense the wedding was like 5 months away and my head was spinning so i decided we take a break for a month and he aggred and then i found out he was gettin chumy with my worst enemy who screwed my brother over royally. After that we got back together but he changed for the worst we cancelled the wedding but we wouldnt end it. I guess in our hearts we are hoping that the love will come back but i doubt it the feelings are fading fast. We have been together for so long that i guess we afraid to say its over and afraid to be alone. I guess one of us need a push to end it."**

**"Well maybe im the the push you need."**

**"Maybe."**

**Jay slowly edged his hand next to hers and slowly laced his fingers with her. A bout 5 minutes later they were at the aquarium. When Jay parked the car he went to Danielles side and opened the door for her and took her hand and walked to the booth. Danielle went to grab money from her pocket but Jay stoped her and paid for her way.**

**"You didnt have to pay for me."**

**"I know but i wanted to."**

**Jay took her hand into his and led her infront of him so he could wrap his arms around her. He put his head next to hers and kissed her temple. She smelt so good Jay never wanted to forget the smell. They walked around Jay hada camra phone so they were taking pictures of almost everything. They saw sea horses, jellyfish, sharks, clown fish, attack frogs, seals and beluga whales.**

**Jay pulled Danielle into this huge white tent. Inside the tent there was a pool about 20 feet wide in kind of a oval and about 3 feet deep. In the pool were sting rays. Danielle and Jay walked up to the pool and rolled up there sleeves. They stuck there arms in and a couple stingrays came up and they started to pet them. They actuallt really liked it, they felt like wet mushrooms. Jay took a couple pics of Danielle with the sting rays. They stayed there for about a half hour, after that they went to a local pizza shop. They went inside and took the booth in the back Jay sat accross from Danielle. The waitress cme and they ordered two sodas and a large pepperoni pizza. **

**"I am having a really great time Jay."**

**"I am really glad."**

**Jay took her hand into his.**

**"Danielle i think i might be fallen for you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Really."**

**Jay looked into her eyes they were so beautiful. They had green on the outside and in the middle looked alittle like gold. She looked alittle nervous. But that was explainable she was going through hell with the asshole. She looked so cute though.**

**"Oh Jay the pizza is here."**

**Danielle let go of his hand and they started to eat. While they ate they talked about school, friends and relationships. After they finished they decided to go to jays apartment and watch a movie. **


	5. chapter 5

**They walked into Jays apartment it was small but actually nice really nice. Danielle sat on the couch while Jay went to the kitchen and made popcorn. Danielle flipped through channels till she saw that her favorite movie was on 'crimes of fashion'.**

**"Oh i love this movie we are so watching it."**

**Danielle moved so she was sitting on her knees basically and leaning on the arm. Jay went and sat next to her and pulled her legs out from under her and put them on her lap and took of her sandels. She moved closer to him so she could put her head on his shoulder and smiled at him.**

**"So what is this movie about?''**

**"Its about a girl who has no family and goes to fasion school and finds out that she had a grandfather that died. He was the godfather of the mafia so now she has to take over the family business and turn them into good guys. While this is happining a FBI agent goes undercover to spy on ehr they fall in love and she finds out they old man that was suppose to be her grandfathers best friend was actually her grandfather. You know typical chick flick."**

**"Oh ok i am glad i asked hehe."**

**It was half way into the movie Jay was really into it even though he would never idmit being into a chick flick. **

**"So what did you think of it?''**

**"Promise you wont tell anyone?''**

**"I promise."**

**"I actually really liked it."**

**"Jay moved Danielle so she was sitting on his lap he reached his hand under her jacket and started to rub her back. Danielle mover her face closer to his."**

**"Good."**

**She whispered right before there lips met for the first time. They started really slow then moved alittle faster. Danielle put her hand under his shirt and felt his chest. After a while of making out they pulled away from eachother. The kiss was sweet passionate. Jay never had tha tkind of passion before yea he has kissed alot of girls but he never had that much feeling backed behind a kiss. He thought he had that with Alex but he was wrong. Jay knew they had to get out of there before things get way out of hand.**

**"Wow look at the time i think i should take you home."**

**Danielle looked at the clock it was about 11:30. They got off the couch and walked to Jays car. Jay went to the passengers side and let her in then went to the drivers side and got in. They drove to Danielles house in silent. When they got there they sat there quite for a minute.**

**"Im sorry Jay i didnt mean to..."**

**''Hey no its not your fault, i just felt like i was takin advantage of you, you are on the rocks with your man i just dont want to hurt you."**

**"Jay put his hand on her cheek and rubed it with his thumb. He brought her face close to his and kissed her sweet lips. After a minute or two they pulled apart.**

**"I better get inside um if you want to can come over tommorrow if you want no big deal if you dont."**

**"Ssounds good to me i will be over at 11 ok?''**

**"Yea sounds good, see you then."**

**Danielle leaned over and gave Jay one last kiss on the lips and got out of the car and went inside. Jay drove back to his place and walked into his bed and layed down.**

**"What is happing to me i had her in my grasp, but i couldnt do it. But there is something about her something so right i never felt this way before even with alex i never felt this. When we kissed there was sparks real sparks."**

**After awhile Jay fell asleep. Danielle went into her room and changed into her pjs.**

**"What is wrong with me why do i have these feelings and why are they so strong. I have a boyfriend i shouldnt feel this way. Im going to call Dan right now just so i can assure myself."**

**"Danielle grabed the phone and dialed Dans cell number. **

**"Hello?''**

**"Hi. How are you."**

**"Oh hi im good how are you.?"**

**"Ok i guess."**

**Danielle could hear someone in the backround sounded like a girl.**

**"Whos that Dan?''   
**

**"Oh thats just my cousin sherry."**

**"Yea sure."**

**"Baby you know i love you with all my heart."**

**"Yea im sure you do. Ill call you later bye.''**

**Danielle hung up, maybe Jay was right maybe he is just what she needed, but what if he hurts me to i dont know anymore. She climbed into bed next to zeb and went to bed.**

**The next day 11 am on the dot.**

**"Wake up sleeping beauty."**

**Jay gave Danielle a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Oh um hi waht time is it?"**

**"Its 11 am hun."**

**"Oh."**

**Danielle moved over a little so Jay could lay next to her. She put her back against him and he put his arms around her. Jay moved a couple strands of hair off her neck so he could kiss it. When Jay put his lips on her neck it gave her shivers down her back. She hasent felt shivers like that in a long time and she loved the feeling of his lips. She moved so she was facing him still in his arms.**

**"Hi."**

**"Hi."**

**Jay kissed her nose then her lips. She wraped her arms around him and pulled him as close as she could. She almost forgot how it felt to have someone you care about close to you like this. She put her face in between his neck. Perfect fit, there whole body was a perfect fit.He smelt so good, he smelt like aspen. It was such a comforting smell her older brother used the same colonge. She gave his neck a little kiss then his jaw bone then his lips.**

**"So waht do you want to do today?"**

**"Well you have a really nicec tv right there loads of dvds and a nice dvd player."**

**"Move i will go get some drinks and popcorn hehe."**

**"Ok."**

**Danielle got up and went to the kitchen to grab them. Jay went to the dvds and pick out 'fast and furious'. Put it in the player grabed the remote and layed in her bed to wait for her. Jay looked at her as she came in she had grey boxers on and a black wife beater on she had he hair down, it was full with layers. It came about the middle of her back. She had blonde, copper, and goldish brownish red streaks over brown hair. He took one of the drinks and the bowl of popcorn. Danielle got in bed and found a compfy spot in jays arms. Jay grabed the rmote and pushed play. A bout 20 minutes into the movie Melly came running in with the dogs, one a 3 month old black lab and the otehr a 10 month old siberian husky.**

**"Can we join you?''**

**"Of course you can sweetie."**

**"muchos gracias Daniela."**

**"de nada."**

**Melly and the dogs layed at the bottom of the bed. About 2 movies later Melly got bored and left with the dogs. **

**"She is the absolute cutest."**

**"Yea she is a cutie."**

**"Ok i have to ask this, i thought you said your dad was white, but your dad Marcello is puertorican."**

**"Marcello is my step dad. My real dad left when i was 5 something about he couldnt deal with a mix breed for a child and being so young that his family would disown him. my mom was only 17 when she had me. My real dad was 18, and to top it off he had a 3 year old son to that lived with us."**

**"Billy your older brother right."**

**"Yea well my dad promised the world to my mom so they got married had me my mom adopted billy. After that he disapered i was to young to be attached either was billy. My mom met Marcello 8 years ago so he was the one that pretty much raised me. what about you what are your parents like?"**

**"Most people think that i have bad parents or something but i dont my parents got a divorce when i was 10 but my mom has done everything to make me happy i love her to death. I still see my dad i get along with him. All i can say is i love them hehe."**

**After they talked about there parents they watched more movies and talked more till it became night. Danielle fell asleep in his arms. Jay lied awake watching 'how to lose a guy in 10 days' made him think about the bet he had with sean. Jay looked down at Danielle man he loved the way she looked, she was so peaceful. Jay finally decided that the next time he saw sean he was going to break the bet, he didnt even care if he had to do the stuff he was supose to, he just couldnt and wouldnt hurt her. After a while Jay fell asleep with Danielle in his arms. **


End file.
